1. The Field of the Invention:
The fields of art to which this invention pertains are sewerage and liquid level responsive and maintaining systems.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
The prior art systems for removing sewerage from drains of dwellings including living areas below the level of municipal sewer lines have been unreliable and expensive in damage to property resulting from failures of such systems to protect property of such locations.